This invention relates to machines utilizing interchangeable toolheads wherein the toolheads are changed manually or by automatic means. For example, the machine tool shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,018 of Perry et al. which shows automatic transfer means for moving toolheads to and from a working zone and further, shows a storage bin wherein tool modules may be kept when not in use.
In particular, the tool module of the within invention relates to the operation known as boring, wherein an internal hole may be machined in a workpiece by a rotating skiving tool. Since it is imperative that the tool module be of a uniform size with the other tool modules used on the machine, it is evident that to provide a boring tool module, the tool may only extend to the sides of a box-like module so that when it is stored the tool will not extend beyond the sides and bump adjacent modules. This means that the size of the hole which can be bored is limited to the dimensions of the box-like module.
Most modules bring the main power drive shaft through the center of the rear of the module housing and tend to balance the number of tools which are provided from the opposite, working face of the module, about the central drive axis. If only one tool is used, it is generally located on the housing center coaxial with the main drive axis. Thus, in order to achieve a boring capability having a radius which extends beyond the housing confines of the module, it would be necessary to have a boring arm reach which extends radially from the center of the module outward beyond the enclose of the module box and retracts within the envelope of the box-like housing when it is desired to store the module. To have an extendable arm for this purpose, a relatively weak member is thus created since joints are involved in the construction.
The problem, therefore, of providing a tool module having a capability of boring a hole larger than the module size is obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a capability to an interchangeable tool module of boring an internal in a workpiece which is larger than the tool module.
Another object of the within invention is to provide a boring module having a relatively stiff boring arm.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable tool module having a large diameter boring capability yet capable of being stored with a series of uniform tool modules without interference.